


[罗攻群活动]有穷旋梯

by carboxyl



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboxyl/pseuds/carboxyl
Summary: 罗all群“特拉法尔加的初恋乐园”活动题16：2014年安徽卷：“有人说，没有什么是不朽的，只有青春是不朽的。也有人说，青年人不相信有朝一日会老去，这种感觉其实是天真的，我们自欺欺人地抱有一种像自然一样长存不朽的信念。”
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 5





	[罗攻群活动]有穷旋梯

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING：绝 对 不 要 这 样 写 高 考 作 文 跑 题 下 场 懂 的 都 懂
> 
> *另：含极大量OOC、设定崩坏、逻辑瞎掰+极少量暗搓搓的△

罗讨厌梅干。

这当然是有原因的。

有人喜欢在饭团的中心塞一个梅干进去，给原本味道寡淡的白米增添一点酸酸咸咸的风味，下起饭来更快。军人也常携此行军，以应对途中不期而遇的各类小病，据说它还具有天然防腐剂的作用。

但罗对此嗤之以鼻。不过是把粗盐的咸、糖精的甜、梅子的酸和很多人不知道为什么尝不出来的腐坏食品的苦揉在一起罢了，说得那么神乎其神，其实入药效果微乎其微，充其量就是种安慰剂，吃起来还很容易败坏个人形象。捏饭团用的米本身就是加了醋的，干嘛还得多此一举地放梅干，不会牙软吗？总之不好。

并且这是他与柯拉松难得的爱好取向正相反的物什了。

他持之以恒地讨厌着梅干并爱着爱梅干的柯拉松，以及他记得柯拉松和他同样对面包难以下咽，于是食物成为了代偿牺牲品，柯拉松有多喜欢在饭团里塞梅干，他就有多讨厌吃梅干饭团（不过只要把有梅干的那一块room出去也不至于让他太难受）；柯拉松看见面包时脸上有多少条黑线，他就要连同那一份一起现在脸上，直到把这场模仿秀刻进记录自身条件反射行为的DNA里才肯罢休。

不过船员们也愿意迁就他的挑食，在极地潜水号离海平面不那么远时，他们常常捕杀活鱼，在船载制冻系统里排上五小时的酸后进行烤制，体面地满足他的需求。上浮换气后，再潜浮下去。

现在的极地潜水号就处于下行潜浮的途中。

罗享受了一顿饱餐，对于海贼而言，烤鱼并不奢侈，是远离大海的家乡弗雷凡斯让它变得奢侈，于是他从一而终地喜欢食用它。物以稀为贵，七八年前他才实现烤鱼自由，更久远一些，坐在唐吉诃德家族大餐桌的末席时，他还不算有机后浪，只有在剩下很多的蔬菜和面包里进行挑选的权利，后来随柯拉松出海，他身娇体弱、柯拉松笨手笨脚，鱼自然是抓不到了，所以那半年里他们只能靠在沙滩边捉螃蟹、在农田里偷蔬果混日子。

伴随着或好或坏的回忆，他有些愉快地回到船长室，下潜是一个难耐的过程，每一次下潜都是对心肺功能的考验，幸而他很健康，超人系果实能力者总有过人之处，他就不否认自己有一颗足够强大的心脏。

突然，一个奇想从脑海浮现，或许是被手术果实的外表迷惑了多年，他便默认自己的心脏会变得与众不同，他从未这么做过，绝大多数对自己运用能力的时刻都是为了疗伤或实现某些阴谋，但总之，他突然想试试看了。

他摊开手掌、伸出二指，低声说“ROOM-SHAMBLES”，一个半圆空间便从掌心扩散而开。屠宰场在胸口割开一个比拳头略大些的正方体，就像用同一种奢侈的方法掏出饭团里的梅干那样，心脏飘浮至半空，它有力地搏动着，频率粗略测算约为每分钟七十次，颜色棕红，足够健康、足够鲜活，标准的普通成年男性的心脏，与他从前掏出过的成百上千颗几乎别无二致，它照常运转的样子似乎在嘲弄他有多么天真。一阵莫名的愠怒升起，罗几乎要叱责它了：你为什么不是鲜红色的？为什么长得像一颗畸形的桃子而不是心形的？你上面扭曲的花纹呢？可心跳只加快了一瞬又平静下来，他清楚地知道这份诘问毫无意义，心脏当然不可能长成恶魔果实的样子，即使是那个被铂铅病缠身的自己，即使他可能曾经拥有过一颗红白色斑驳交错的心脏，也绝无可能在吃下果实后立刻转变成那样不切实际的形状。他总以为自己有多么与众不同，实际上他已经很与众不同了，可终究无法从某条不可知的界限穿过去，而是停留在一个“人”与“怪物”定义的边境地带，从前如此，现在亦如此。

他把心脏严丝合缝地放回去，一点感觉都没有，手术果实的能力甚至不会在切口处留下伤痕。他叹了口气。下潜中的极地潜水号总是很安静，安静得几乎让他幻听。

柯拉松助他从多弗朗明哥的鸟笼中挣脱，却同时将他关在了一个名为“自由”的、鸟笼之外更广阔的囚牢，两者的区别无非是大小而已，隔着多弗朗明哥足以割裂钢铁的细线，在活着和死去的人之间划下一道不可逾越的白色鸿沟，只有雨雪能落进来。实体的鸟笼撤去了，但其实它从未消失。十三岁末尾的泪水随着蹒跚前行的脚步落到米尼翁岛的雪地上，化开一个个指甲盖般大的小涡，又很快被新雪盖上不见痕迹，所残留的只有声音，军舰的炮火声，以及被炮火声掩盖的重获新生时的号哭。

记忆是不能改变的。

他阖上眼，恍惚间似乎已经现身于通往天空的旋梯，起点在海床上，厌弃恶魔果实能力者的海水将他死死摁住，他抬起头，只看见深海浮游生物散发的微光，奇怪的是，没有海水灌入喉管。他拼尽力气，双手抓住第一级阶梯，手脚并用地向上爬行，却并不感到羞耻。他甚至没有柯拉松的任何一张相片，以至于时常找不到东西去怀念，柯拉松的相貌在十一年间变得越发模糊，而小丑般的滑稽妆容、金色头发、红心图案的装饰、烟味浓郁的纯黑色鸦羽大衣却同等份量地越发明晰，还有那个傻瓜般的咧嘴笑，他长得有多高？大概非常高吧，那时的他把我抱起来，仿佛就能让我俯瞰全世界。我现在有他那么高了吗？他的眼睛是什么样的？红色还是棕色？记不清了。罗自嘲般地想着，柯拉松留给他了什么，一颗心，一条命，除此之外一无所有。太少了，他掏出自己的心来看时才发现这颗心脏从未变过，而心形的手术果实已经像所有普通水果一样分解为果胶、维生素和膳食纤维，成为了告别柯拉松前最后的晚餐。

他攀爬着，海水冲刷着他的身体，似乎随时都能把他重新击退到起点，他仿佛成为西西弗斯与他手上的巨石，但又不全是这样，他心怀希望，在看不见尽头的阶梯小心翼翼地前行。太短了，罗想。迄今总计二十四年的人生中，柯拉松从头至尾也只出现了短短三年，还是最令人不堪回首的十岁到十三岁。青春期预备役的年纪懂些什么，全都是黑历史。自己竟真的花了整整两年半去真心实意地恨他，恨他粗暴的阻挠、沉默的侧颜，恨他脱线又愚蠢却还能安然高坐于红心干部之位上，恨他理所当然地享受多弗朗明哥所谓的宠爱，也恨自己恨得不够彻底。

可他为什么要救我，为什么要说爱我？因为D吗？我是他使尽浑身解数也赶不走的三个傻小孩之一，他早该放弃了吧？只是因为一次完全偶然被听到的对话他才开始想再救我一次，是这样吗？爱一个人需不需要理由？需要吧。恨一个人就更需要了。我背刺他的那一刀又为什么没能成为他不爱我的理由？究竟是D，亦或是怜悯，让他宁愿放弃海军、放弃海贼、放弃自己也要踏上那条苦难之路——

我值得吗？

他对着海水自言自语，声音化作泡沫传向周围不远处的水体中，又随着他攀爬的动势消散了。

他攀爬着，速度反物理学地越来越快，越来越快，冲出水面时他久违地站立起来，像一个人类一样奔跑，海水之上是空气，再往上是云，阶梯无穷无尽，他攀爬着，速度却像从高空坠落般越发地快，云的上面，雨雪的上面，星星的上面，月亮的上面，没有任何人，流动的只有不朽的无机物与时间，他攀爬着，直到时间也不再流动，静止的黑暗世界中，静谧是无垠的，仿佛被藏入宝箱的一个雪天一样，无声的魔法把所有振动吞没，他张口却得不到回应，他拍击宝箱却得不到回应，他听不见自己的心跳声，但外界的声音却该死地传入鼓膜，“咚、咚”，柯拉松对他说谎了。他太愚蠢，以至于远远低估了罗的聪明，罗怎么可能猜不出他是海军呢？可为什么要在这时说出来？为什么偏要对着多弗朗明哥说出来？这明明会对履行他们那个重逢的约定增添不可逆的阻力，这份坦白毫无价值，为什么？不是说好了要在隔壁的城镇汇合吗？他重重敲宝箱的内壁，胸口骤然生出一股铂铅病发作般的疼痛，不要再说下去了，求求你！他开口却发不出声音，不详的预兆死死攫住他的声带。他知道的，接下来会是枪响，是宝箱被那个人伤痕累累的身体击翻，他会在黑暗与沉默中翻两个跟斗，头和手肘撞出淤青，随后箱子会被抬起来，会——

不可以再进行下去了！

他睁开眼，发现自己还在向上飞奔，终点在哪里，如果冲破无尽的黑暗能看见吗？极高极远的地方，终于看见一丝极小极小的光，他飞奔过去，光线是极其甜美的诱惑，而在抓住它的那一刻，他的手指却被割伤，自由的尽头竟是鸟笼的线，而再上面，什么都没有。

所有的勇气一瞬间被惊惧吞噬，他手一抖，脚步不稳地从世界尽头跌落，但速度依旧没有减少，从高空坠落的速度是从高空坠落的速度的次方，他几乎以为自己将陷入绝望，即使走过再远的路，爬向再高的阶梯，渐近线与渐近线也永远无法重逢。但很快他又发现不是这样，他身上的刺青开始急剧地消失，十指的“DEATH”，手臂上的海贼旗与红心，发生了什么？是谁？为什么连这一点微不足道的纪念也要夺走！胸口的心形刺青，最中间那个抽象的咧嘴微笑，他的皮肤如同退潮后的沙滩一般没有了痕迹，不止这样，他的一切竟还在缩小、缩小，从24岁坍缩，重返青春，黑暗消退，白色涌上来，斑驳地爬上他的皮肤，如同刚刚长出来时那样。

[咚——！！！]

他终于掉到了什么木质造物上面，但降落莫名的极其平稳，船照常漂浮着，身体也毫无跌落云端的实感，他在惊异中抬起头，这艘简陋的小船上只有一支帆，上书“RESCUE”六个字母。面前的男人挂上电话虫，发现了他的异常，立刻紧张起来：“罗，你还好吗？是不是铂铅病又发作了？”

罗低头看了看症状明显的双臂，又爬到船沿盯着水面上的自己，这是奇迹吗？他竟然回到了11年前？

“我...我没事。”

“才不是没事吧！看来必须得快点赶到下一个岛了。”

柯拉松卖力地划起船桨，罗则正对着他坐在船尾，身上裹了一条灰扑扑的毛毯，失魂落魄地探视他。

他们到达泊口时已近黄昏，金红色夕阳从岸边树林里温和地透出来。罗说：“已经很晚了，医院也都要休息了吧，柯拉先生？”

“不行！不能说这种丧气话！我们现在赶过去一定还来得及。”

“......等等...你刚才叫我什么？”

“柯拉先生。”

罗西南迪不可置信地望着他，眼里覆上一层水亮亮的薄膜：“再、再说一遍？”

“柯拉先生。......柯拉先生、柯拉先生。”

“罗——！！！！！”柯拉松紧紧抱住他。

“我们先弄点东西吃吧，柯拉先生。”罗蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

他们溜进村庄，对着田地旁的恶犬开了个隔音壁，趁炊烟升起时从地里摸走几个大个儿白薯，逃也似地跑回了海边的树林里。罗收集起一堆枯枝，又伸手向柯拉松讨要打火机，但被他义正辞严地拒绝了：你还小，不小心烧着自己怎么办？

所幸点燃柴堆时这个笨拙的大人只引发了一场小小的火灾。

柯拉松从烤白薯味的余烬里借火，却不小心又把羽毛大衣给点着了。罗对此早就习以为常，他扒下那件大衣，往附近的沙地上扔去，又往上狂踩几脚，火就算是灭了。罗将它拿起抖了抖沙子，替柯拉松披了回去，又把烤好的白薯递给他，说：“我不想死了，柯拉先生。”

罗西南迪被他突如其来的活命宣言吓了一跳，毫无征兆地来了个平地摔，白薯掉了下去，一堆金褐色的枯叶簌簌落在他身上，他坐起身，不好意思地笑了笑，摸了摸后脑勺，又把罗高高地举起来：“太好了，罗！我们会找到治病的药的！”。

罗在他宽大的手掌中俯视着这张脸，离开唐吉诃德家族却仍画着小丑般油彩的脸，但不去看他的眼妆和口红，而是细细地看，他细长的眼睛，蓬松的金发，真正开怀地笑起来时翘起的嘴角，高挺的鼻梁，有些瘦削的轮廓，他要记住，绝对不可以再忘记。

“柯拉先生，我爱你。我要活下去。”

罗坚定地说，十三岁的孩子作出不符合年龄的严肃神情，这又让罗西南迪笑了。

他眼中却泛起泪光，举着罗在落叶中开心地转了好几圈，说：“我也很——爱很爱你！你会活下去的！我们明早就出发吧！罗——！！！！”

罗点点头，拿起烤好的另一只白薯，剥开皮急不可耐地吃起来。他狼吞虎咽地把食物猛塞进嘴里，同时无法抑制地流泪，泪水啪嗒啪嗒地打在白薯上，把它染成咸甜交织的怪味。

他们在北海四处游荡，遍寻每一座岛屿上的每一家医院并被每一家医院写进知名医闹通缉名单——“快抓住那个带着白色怪物的大个子！”罗被他像个手提箱似的拎在手里逃来逃去，其实他知道不会有结果，回忆重现的最大好处就是能更坦然地面对一些令人难堪的事，他不再像从前那样一手拉下帽檐低着头，同时眼泪汪汪地用另一手抓住柯拉松的衣角，恨恨地说：不要去了，没有用的，而是抬起头，用最大限度的希望与爱微笑着望向他，说：没关系，柯拉先生，我们去下一家看看吧。

后来他们离开北海，在西海某个无人岛屿上扎营驻足时偶然得到了一颗红色的心形恶魔果实。罗被罗西南迪催促着吃下，身上白斑消退时两人相拥而泣。

罗说：“接下来我们该做什么呢？柯拉先生，你有想做的事情吗？”

罗西南迪说：“嗯...有很多很多呢。罗现在最想做什么？”

罗说：“我想吻你，可以吗？”

罗西南迪笑了：“当然！”

他闭上眼睛，静候着男孩在他的额头上留下一个轻轻的啄吻。

然而罗捧起他的脸，颤抖地、虔诚地吻住了他的嘴唇。

“我还想爱你，可以吗？像个大人一样。”

罗西南迪一瞬间睁大了双眼，但他没有把露出期待眼神的男孩推开。他的嘴角划过一个略不自然的苦笑，而后对罗张开双臂：“当然。”

罗紧紧地抱住了他。

用潜水艇航行的最大好处其实不是安全，而是安静。除了螺旋桨的周期运动之外，船舱里几乎听不到任何声音，尤其是在私密性良好的船长室里。曾有一个人相当骄傲地向他介绍自己的果实能力，“你看，它对于享受高质量睡眠也是相当有用的哦！”，傻瓜的傻瓜果实，罗晕乎乎地想，他感到疲倦，嘴角却不可抑制地上扬。

罗从储物柜最深处拿出一袋珍藏的梅干。照理来说他讨厌这种食物，所有船员都知道，并在采购食物时将其和任何种类的面包一起拉入黑名单，但没有人知道他自己还保存着这小小的一袋。即使他讨厌它。

他从那个很长很长的幻象中醒来，记忆是没有尽头的回廊，即使再短暂，人与人也能在那里无数次重逢，再活一遍，再活很多很多遍，直到所有美梦都成真。

心脏如常跳动着。

他拿出一枚小小的梅干，在深海晦暗的自然光中，只能隐约看出它是棕红色的，表面覆盖着稀薄的白色盐霜，用以暂缓该种腌制食品的腐坏。梅干是没有核的，为了防止捏进饭团后伤到食用者的口腔，因此提前掏去了。他把它放进嘴里，深深蹙眉，他还是不喜欢这个味道，眼泪的咸、白薯的甜、饭团的酸、以及他认为的绝对存在的过期口红的苦，拧巴地混在一起，使他的脸皱成一个傻瓜般滑稽的表情。

如果可以，他还想回溯时间，让它完整地重新躺进手心，然后他会将其轻轻上抛，只余果肉的食物会慢慢飞起来、飞起来，在半空中旋转、停驻，失去的水分充盈其中，干瘪的棕红膨胀成青涩的亮黄，如同刚被采摘下来时一样，果核从一颗小小的种子抽条、生长，填满中心的空洞。

但它已经开始腐烂了。


End file.
